SemiSweet
by Fanficluverr
Summary: Anakin and Padme's life if he had never turned to the dark side. Also the birth of the twins and their lives being parents and the struggles they go through before and after the birth. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1 The Bond of Love

Semi-Sweet 

Rated: T just to be safe but really not that bad at all

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars characters or plots!

Summary: Anakin and Padme's life if he had never turned to the dark side and how they raised their children and the conflicts they have before and after their births.

Chapter 1: The Bond of Love

Anakin awoke to the familiar smell of Padme. The smell that always brought warmth to his heart and the most unconditional love that helped him carry on through the trying situations that awaited him with a new day. Jerking out of his trance Anakin just realized how long he had been staring at the beauty of Padme, he quickly threw on his Jedi robes. Dashing out the door, he only paused for a moment to kiss his beloved wife on the cheek before dashing out of her senatorial apartment before his meeting with the Chancellor.

Padme lurched upright in bed, shaking with sickness. Trying to will herself out of bed, Padme fell over and vomited. She needed Anakin, she needed him to be with her to hold her in his strong arms. It was too soon to have the baby, she thought, something was wrong, and she needed her husband now more than ever. She was just able hit the com-link by her door to signify C-3PO to come to her aid.

C-3PO came in with his usual cheery attitude and his typical question that he always asked when he responded to the com-link activation. But, when he entered the room, he did not see the senator. He figured he must have had a malfunction and that in fact the senator had not activated the comlink until he herd a cry come from behind the bed that was being blocked for him to see. He quickly moved over there to find Padme on the floor clutching her stomach crying in pain. Fear racing through him he ask,

" My'lady how can I be of service to you?"

Through clenched teeth Padme responded, " 3PO please, notify the committee that I am officially", she cut off in mid sentence pausing to catch her breath. She looked at C3-PO and with her last surge of energy said, " officially unwell and unable to complete my duties for the day."

" Will that be all? 3PO asked uneasily " Are you sure there is nothing I can do for you?"

" Thank you 3-PO" Padme replied. " Please just notify me if anything comes up."

But, C3-PO could have sworn he heard his mistress murmuring his master's name under breath as a plea for help. Though, he thought for a moment that he might help the senator in some way he thought against it, it would be against protical, and with the he went down stairs to do as she had instructed.

As Anakin raced to the chancellor's office, he could think of nothing but Padme. When he reached the landing deck, he suddenly felt a disturbance in the force and that pleasant thought he had of Padme was suddenly filled with pain and suffering. Not wanting to show his fear and his urgency Anakin went into the chancellor's office and quickly apologized for having to leave in the absence of forgetting a Jedi council meeting. Feeling the constant suffering that Padme was enduring Anakin could no longer prevent himself from running to his space cruiser on the deck and taking off at record speed in hopes of reaching his precious wife.

C-3PO was in the kitchen preparing lunch when he noticed the all to familiar reckless piloting of his master coming towards the building and climbing to a stop on the landing deck. He notified the Senator of his arrival hoping she would be pleased and then he went off to the deck to meet his master and deliver the official message.

" Hello master Anakin", said the pleased protical droid. " I have come out here to tell you that the Senator is officially unwell." What the droid saw next was enough to displace his gold platting.

Anakin ran toward him demanding to know what was happening unofficially and to be let in to see her. "Tell me NOW" Anakin demanded in fear for his love one.

" Unofficially", 3-PO replayed, " The senator is very sick she has been vomiting shaking and pleading for help and screaming your name. She is to week to stand and begins to feel more pain when she does." With hesitation the droid added, " And you should know master she is trying to come and greet you in this state that she is in."

" Take me to her let me see her I need to help her she could be hurting herself", and the baby he thought.

C-3PO let Anakin in and watched him for only a second as he sped through the hallway to Padme's room. When Anakin was approaching her she was pale, disheveled, and very sick but still had that glowing smile on her face that she always had when she would greet him. She was at the top of the stairs when she saw him, her love, he was coming to her. But, she was not strong enough to make it to him her legs gave way and she began to tumble down the stairs at a rapid seed.

"Padme!" Anakin yelled when he saw his wife fall down the stairs overcome with weakness. Reaching into the force, he caught her soft gentle body in mid air only to reach her and lift into his arms his unconscious love. "Threepo!" Anakin called in desperation, " Threepo contact Padme's medical droid, notify the droid that Padme needs immediate assistance."

Anakin held Padme in his arms on their bed as she cried in pain and whimpered in his arms. He felt so hope less, what could he do, how could he help her now when she had needed her so much.

Please be kind and Review I want the negative comments too. Also, if you have an idea for the plot I will try to add it in. Thanks so much for reading it this far! Please R&R now!

Fanficluverr

P. S. Sorry this chapter is so short the next one will be longer I promise and I will update ASAP! Thanks Again! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 Hardships and Happiness

**Semi-Sweet **

Rated: T just to make sure Disclaimer: I do not own any Star Wars characters or plots

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 – Hardships and Happiness

Padmestirred and Anakin's heart leapt, she would be all right he told himself. " Anakin?" came Padme's weak but joy filled voice. " I have missed and needed you so, please don't leave me stay with me."

" It is alright I am here I have you, your okay." Anakin said through tears of joy as she began to re-gain strength and as he could feel through the force her heath improving. " I will never leave you I love you."

At this statement, Padme just sank into his arms and he held her their love, grief, pain, and joy consuming the couple. The medical droid came in and quickly examined Padme. With each, poke that the droid placed apon Padme's full belly she winced with pain and fright. But, Anakin was there to hold her and make the pain go away. When the droid finally pushed at Padme's lower stomach she gave out an ear-splitting yelp of pain to which Anakin, if not for having his precious Padme in his arms, would have reached for his light saber and split the droid in two. But, instead he sat there holding her, stroking her long beautiful hair feeling every bit of pain with her and loving her more for this hardship that they now share together and the pain that she has had to endure.

When the droid finished, he signaled to Anakin that he needed to talk to him privately. " I am gonna leave only for a second," Anakin told Padme, " I will be right back I promise, I love you I am just out side call if you need anything" he said as he gently placed her still shaking body in their bed.

Anakin went out to the medical droid, heart full of fear for Padme his love. " Is it bad?" Anakin asked.

" Yes Sir. I am afraid it is, Padme's pregnancy is putting a lot of strain on her body labor that is very unusual."

" But she is not due for another 3 months?" Anakin asked his heart crying in pain for the pain that she now must be suffering.

" That sir is true, but with the effect of having two children these incidences can sometimes occur."

" Two?" Anakin asked in surprise and joy.

" Two, sir your wife is going to have twins. And, she will be in terrible pain until it is time and during this time she will need your help, she must stay in bed and be confined to only 2 hours out of bed for her daily activities. If this doesn't happen I can only fear the worst."

" Is that it?" Anakin asked his anger fuming as he could hear Padme begin to cry from the other side of the door. " Can't you help her in any other way?"

" I am afraid not sir" the droid replied.

"But…" Anakin would have kept on protesting if it had not been for the rising and more aching pain that he could feel Padme was experiencing. He left the droid in disgust and went to his love.

As he steeped in the door his knees buckled, she was in so much pain she needed him and he had to help her but how, how could he help her. He could hear her faintly calling his name, she needed him. He went to her to do the only thing he could, love her.

He lifted her into his arms and he could already feel her begin to regain some strength at the warmth of his touch and the protection of his powerful loving arms.

I have to know Padme thought to herself. No matter how much pain she was in right now Padme knew, she needed to know what was wrong with her and possibly her baby. " Anakin" she struggled to say, " What is happening? What is wrong with me can you help me?" getting that long sentence out she had to take a full intake of breath which appeared to be to much for her fragile body to handle. She began to be sucked into a coughing fit at which she could taste the blood rise in her mouth.

Anakin could not bear to see and feel her suffer, he wiped away the blood that she had spat up with the sleeve of his Jedi robes. " You're going to be alright my love," he said through a pained heart. " I am here with you and Padme it is wonderful the medical droid says that we are going to have twins!" Anakin tried to pull up the last bit of enthusiasm that he had to show strength for Padme.

" What shall we name them?" Padme asked with joy.

" I like the name Luke" replied Anakin happy to see his wife's cheer rising to life once more. Cheer that was soon put to an end by another coughing spell this time more intense.

Padme clutched her stomach in pain as she coughed up more blood. " I am so sorry Anakin"

"For what?" he asked astonished.

"For coughing blood all over you for one thing, and to have to put you through all of my pain."

" Padme there is no place that I would rather be, I love you, and it is not like I have not had blood on me before." He replied with his witful sarcasm that Padme so loved.

Her eyes began to fill with tears, Anakin's heart dropped. " What is really wrong with me my love?" she asked.

Realizing that his wife is a smart woman and not easily fooled he gave in and began to tell her everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again so sorry at how short this chapter is I hope you like it, please R&R! Also, if you have anything you want added into the plot please tell me! I am going to bring in more characters such as Obi-wan into the next chapter so please bare with me. R&R!

Fanficluverr

P.S. I will try to update ASAP but please forgive me if it is a few days! Don't forget to review!


	3. Authors Note

Hey everyone!

I am so thankful to all of you that reviewed. But with this story my heart at the moment is not really in it and I really need some more positive feed back if I am going to continue it. So, please if you want more of this tell me.

-fanficluverr


	4. Chapter 3 Love will find a way

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Star Wars!

Authors note: Hey everyone, I know that I said that I was done with this story but I thought that it was completely pointless to just leave my draft sitting on it's lonesome in the computer without anyone reading it. So, I will keep trying to give you my drafts if you are interested. Remember, it is a draft! Please read my note at the bottom as well! Thanks for the support now, I hope you enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of last Chapter:

Realizing that his wife is a smart woman and knows him better than himself he gives in and begins to tell her everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: Love will find a way

"You are in a state of pre-mature labor that you will experience much pain through until you give birth in three months. Until those months though you must stay on bed rest." Anankin gave a sigh of relief, as he had been able to tell her what was going on as he could just hold her.

From that point on Padme began to cry uncontrollable sobs along with Anakin as they came to know that their lives will never be the same as Anakin rocked Padme and him to sleep in eachother's loving arms.

Waking up Anakin turned on his side as usual to see Padme and give her a kiss on the cheek. But, she was gone. Something was wrong, Anakin thought, where was she, she was on bed rest, and she is going to hurt herself and the babies. Franticly jumping out of bed Anakin ran down the stairs to go and find his love. She wasn't sitting on the couch or leaning on the veranda railing. Anakin dashed around the house looking for her. Then, he went into the kitchen to find her beginning to make them breakfast.

"Padme! What are you doing!?" Anakin asked in worry and relief.

" Annie I was hungry and wanted to make you breakfast as well" she replied innocently.

" But my love, you are on bed rest." Said Anakin as he walked over to her and lifted her into his arms, kissed her on the cheek, and began to carry her up stairs.

" Aren't you hungry?" she asked surprised. " Anakin I didn't eat anything at all yesterday and I wanted to do something special for you."

"I will make you something and bring it up" he said once again placing a kiss on her soft gentle cheek. " But," he said with a whimper as it pained him to see her this way, " Please stay in bed I am here for you I will help you through this but you only have 2 hours when you can move around."

" Only for you my love" Padme said as they reached the top of the stairs.

Anakin placed her gently on the bed covering her up to try and make her feel as comfortable as possible. " I will be right back with some food" he whispered in her ear. " What would you like to eat?" he asked truly caring and committing himself to this task.

"Whatever you make, make enough for me and you." Padme replied to the sweet boyish face that looked down at her.

As Anakin left, he watched as Padme began to shake and hold her stomach again. He knew what had to be done but he could not do it, not to day at least he thought. Instead of worrying about that he went into the kitchen and began to make Padme the most elaborate breakfast he could. He placed it all on a tray with her favorite place settings then he levitated it with the force and began to walk up stairs with it. He reached the outside of the door and he could hear her faint whimpering, how he loved her.

He opened the door and he could feel some of her pain leave her at the site of him and the site of food. " I didn't know what exactly you wanted so I tried to make everything." Anakin shyly told her to the confused look that she was giving the mound of foods. " How are you feeling?" he asked.

" I am very good," she said through gritted teeth and in a pained voice that Anakin to easily could see through.

" So you have not been coughing up more blood or having pains in your stomach?" Anakin asked obviously spotting the pail of blood next to Padme's bedside.

" Well maybe just a little" she said in a guilty tone of voice that made Anakin love her more.

" Oh Padme I love you so much," Anakin said as he placed the tray on the table and climbed in bed with Padme.

" I love you to Annie, but I will not let you give up your life as a Jedi for me." Padme said forcefully.

" Padme I don't want to stay in the order I want to protect you," he said while trying to blink back tears. " Padme you are sick and you need me."

" I can make it Annie, I love you to much for you to do that." She said as once more she was overcome by a coughing fit to which Anakin held her and wiped away all of the blood that her fragile body spat up.

" No Padme I am going to leave the order and I going to leave it today to be with you and the babies that is my life now" he said over come by love and worry for her.

The two of them enjoyed the breakfast that Anakin had so graciously prepared. Then Padme began to feel more pain and went to sleep to try and dim out her suffering. When sleeping Anakin kissed her on the cheek and then slipped away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: As you can probably tell, I am kind of unsure of how I feel about this, so please review! I have about 10-15 more pages of a written draft, and an idea in my head after that, but please if you have an idea tell me.

On a side note, I want to thank all for the positive reviews, if it weren't for those, I would not have posted any more of this. So, please keep reviewing and telling me what you think!

I love you all!

-Fanficluverr


End file.
